True Love
by SerenePhenix
Summary: Although it was too obvious, he never had realized her and especially his feelings... Implies NaruHina! German!
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Ein schönes Wiedersehen .

Naruto und Sakura kamen gerade von einer Mission zurück, bei der sie eine große Gruppe von Händlern beschützen sollten, die in ihr weitgelegenes Heimatdorf zurück wollten. Aus Angst attackiert zu werden baten die Händler Tsunade um Hilfe. Beide waren ziemlich erschöpft, doch Naruto wollte mit Sakura unbedingt zum Ichikaru-Imbiss. „Hei Sakura, wollen wir gemeinsam essen ? Ich lad dich auch ein." Doch Sakura lehnte strikt ab: "Nein! Ich ruhe mich erst mal aus. Vielleicht ein andermal." Naruto sah ihr nach und fing an sich zu ärgern. "Warum lehnt sie ständig ab ? So was Blödes aber auch. Na dann geh ich eben alleine!" knurrte er.

Gedankenverloren ging er durch die Strassen von Konoha. Er war erst vor wenigen Monaten zurückgekehrt und doch fühlte er sich hier wieder wie zu Hause. Als er um die Ecke bog, stieß er jedoch mit Jemanden zusammen. Aus seinen Träumen gerissen, rappelte er sich wieder auf. Als er sah mit wem er zusammengestoßen war, überkam ihn eine besondere Art der Freude, die er bisher noch nie gespürt hatte. „Hinata?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Naruto?", erwiderte Hinata völlig perplex. Beide standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an. „Wow ! Sie ist ja richtig hübsch geworden in den zwei Jahren.", bemerkte Naruto, als er sie so ansah. Dabei wurde ihm bewusst, wie er errötete. Hinata erging es kein bisschen anders:" Wie groß er geworden ist ! Ohh jehh ! Ich werde gleich rot!"

Letztendlich war es Naruto, der nach etlichen Minuten das peinliche Schweigen brach. „ Und... geht es Neji schon wieder gut? Ich meine nach der Suna-Mission ging es ihm nicht gerade allzu bestens.", bemerkte er. Und schon kamen sie wieder. Diese Bilder, die ihn seit Tagen quälten und ihn immer wieder aus dem Schlaf rissen . Der bleiche Gaara auf dem Boden der Höhle, Itachi und die anderen Mitglieder von Akatsuki und das beklemmende Gefühl seinen Kameraden im Stich gelassen zu haben. Mitleidig sah Hinata ihn an. Neji hatte ihr alles erzählt, nachdem er wieder genesen war. Sie fühlte regelrecht wie schlecht es Naruto ging, sie wollte ihm aufrichtig helfen, doch wusste sie nur noch nicht, wie. Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, nahm sie, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, seine Hand (Sie ist immer noch ein wenig schüchtern im Bezug auf Naruto). Dabei lächelte sie ihn an und sagte aufmunternd: "Wenn du Hunger hast, lade ich dich gerne ein. Wo würdest du denn am liebsten essen ?" Naruto blickte in ihr hübsches lachendes Gesicht und langsam huschte auch ein Lächeln über sein eigenes. „Was hältst du vom Ichikaru-Imbiss?", erwiderte er sichtlicht gut gelaunt.

Die beiden gingen, ohne dass sie es bemerkten, den ganzen Weg über Hand in Hand.

Naruto wusste nicht warum, aber wenn er Hinata jetzt so ansah, wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Sie redeten den ganzen Nachmittag, über Kiba der ab jetzt auf Akamarus Rücken reiten konnte, über Choji, der sich tapfer durch die Prüfung geschlagen hatte und über all die anderen Ninja-Kameraden aus Konoha. Naruto hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, ohne seine Augen von ihr zu lassen. Etwas in ihm war erwacht, seit er mit ihr zusammengestoßen war und was auch immer es war, es fühlte sich gut an.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Ein tolles Gefühl

Hinata lag auf ihrem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Immer wieder sah sie Naruto vor sich wenn sie ihre Augen schloss. " Ich habe es fertiggebracht mit Naruto zu reden ohne zu stottern und rot zu werden .", lobte sie sich selbst. Sie war glücklich.

Auch Naruto lag wach. Er versuchte mit aller Mühe einzuschlafen, doch wollte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen. " Haacchhh! Was ist denn bloß los mit mir!? Ich hab morgen eine wichtige Mission und muss vollkommen ausgeruht sein!, fing er an sich aufzuregen. " Aber andererseits kann ich nicht mehr aufhören an Hinata zu denken. An ihr lächeln...", dachte er bei sich. Er spürte wie ihm vor lauter Freude das Blut in den Kopf stieg.

In den nächsten paar Wochen trafen sich Naruto und Hinata sooft wie möglich. Er freute sich immer wenn er sie sah. Sie war ein Halt für ihn in dieser tristen Zeit. Seit er, Sakura und Kakashi wieder in Konoha waren verhielten sie sich merkwürdig ihm gegenüber. Auf den einzelnen Missionen sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Hinata ließ ihn all das vergessen. Er redete viel mit ihr und auch sie sprach viel mit ihm. So stellte sich dann auch heraus, dass sie die gleichen Interessen hatten. Später trainierten sie auch gemeinsam.

Eines Abends saßen Hinata und Naruto auf einem Baum des Traininggeländes und schauten sich gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang an. Hinata lehnte an Narutos Schulter während er ihre Hand hielt. „ Ein schöner Sonnenuntergang.", bemerkte Hinata." Ja, aber noch lange nicht so schön wie du.", sagte Naruto mit einem weichen Lächeln. Sie wurde purpurrot und erwiderte seinen zärtlichen Blick. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte er mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfunden. Es war Liebe die er für sie empfand. Hinata fühlte genauso und das wusste er. Sie genossen die gemeinsame Zeit in der es nur sie Beide gab. Als sie vom Baum stiegen um sich voneinander zu verabschieden, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich langsam näher und Naruto wurde immer nervöser. So etwas hatte er bisher noch nie gemacht. Hinata hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und wartete nur noch darauf, dass er sie küsste. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Hinata erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Es war ein Kuss bei dem sie alles um sich herum vergaßen. Wo es nur noch sie beide gab. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten schloss Naruto sie noch einmal lange und zärtlich in seine Arme. Für beide, war es ein magischer Moment.

Leicht irritiert und überglücklich über die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends ging Hinata nach Hause. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete sie Neji, der sie von oben bis unten musterte." Hinata, sag mal ist irgendwas besonderes passiert? Du bist so gut gelaunt in letzter Zeit.", sagte er belustigt. Hinata jedoch antwortete beschwingt mit einem süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen:" Ich habe nur was schönes herausgefunden sonst nichts." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den einen ziemlich verdutzten Neji alleine. Naruto saß währenddessen auf dem Balkon seiner Wohnung und blickte zum Sternenhimmel empor. Es war Vollmond. Er spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch das ihn lächeln ließ.

Lieben und geliebt werden, war das schönste was er je gefühlt hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Schlimme Vorahnung

Hinata ging durch die Straßen von Konoha. Alleine. Ihr behagte es nicht, so ganz ohne Naruto zum Trainingsplatz zu gehen. Seit sie mit ihm zusammen war wollte sie nicht mehr alleine sein. Einsamkeit war für sie bis dahin immer etwas selbstverständliches gewesen aber jetzt, wurde jede einzelne Sekunde zur Qual. Naruto war eine gefährliche Mission anvertraut worden bei der unklar war wann er zurückkommen würde.

„ Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme. Egal was passiert.", erklang es in ihren Ohren." Er hat gesagt er kommt zurück, also wird er es auch.", versuchte Hinata sich zu beruhigen, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg. Plötzlich blieb sie abrupt stehen. Hektisch schaute sie sich um. Sie fühlte eine Lehre die sich in ihr ausbreitete. „ Naruto!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie fasste sich wieder und fing an sich selbst zu tadeln:" Ich muss aufhören mir solche Sorgen zu machen aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das ihm etwas passiert ist."

In den nächsten Tagen erhielt sie keine Nachricht von ihm. Ihre Sorge wuchs auch mit jedem Tag und alle aus ihrer Umgebung wunderten sich immer mehr über sie. Dann, an einem kalten Herbsttag versammelte sich eine große Menschenmenge vor dem Eingangstor von Konoha. Auch Hinata war unter all diesen Leuten und was sie sah ließ sie den Atem anhalten. Sakura war zurück, blutüberströmt und ohne Naruto. Bevor sie weggebracht wurde hörte Hinata Sakura sagen:" Sie waren uns Zahlenmäßig überlegen und alle mit Sicherheit im Rang eines Jo-Nin. Naruto lief einer großen Gruppe von ihnen nach. Ich fand alle jene denen er gefolgt war tot vor. Von Naruto war jedoch keine Spur... Alles was ich gefunden habe war sein blutverschmiertes Stirnband."

Hinata stand da, sie war wie gelähmt, sie konnte nicht reden, nicht denken. Ihr Kopf war lehr." Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO...", erklang es immer wieder in ihr. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war für sie eine Welt und eine Zukunft zusammengebrochen. Hinata lief weg vom Ort des Geschehens in der Hoffnung aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen. Doch leider war es kein Alptraum ,sondern die harte Realität. Auf dem Trainingsgelände angekommen brach sie in Tränen aus:" Nein, nein, nein! Er kann nicht tot sein! Das kann nicht sein! Er hat mir doch versprochen, dass er wiederkommt! Das er zu mir kommt!" schluchzte sie. Am Abend fand Neji seine Cousine schlafend vor Narutos Wohnungstür vor. Er sah auf ihr verweintes Gesicht und verstand sofort, dass sie schon von der Nachricht wusste. Behutsam hob er sie hoch und brachte sie nach Hause wo sie unruhig schlief.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Sorge !

Hinata wartete jeden Tag am Eingangstor des Dorfes. Worauf genau, wusste sie auch nicht ganz recht." Er kommt zurück! Er wird!", sagte ihre innere Stimme." Vielleicht warte ich hier auch vergeblich.", flüsterte wiederum eine andere in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Sie versuchte sie ständig zu verdrängen, konnte es aber nicht. Geduldig wartete sie auf Narutos Heimkehr. Ein Tag, zwei Tage, drei Tage... Eine Woche war vergangen seit Narutos Verschwinden. Langsam wollte Hinata aufgeben und hinnehmen, dass er tot sei, doch sein Versprechen gab ihr die Kraft weiter zu warten.

An einem regnerischen Tag sah sie ein paar Gestalten auf das Dorf zuhasten. Sie rannten an ihr vorbei ins Dorfzentrum. Hinata sah, dass einer von ihnen eine Person auf dem Rücken trug, deren Arme schlaff herunterhingen. Unauffällig lief sie ihnen hinterher. Die Männer rannten ins Krankenhaus. Sie hatte einen Verdacht und musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen. Als sie eintrat hörte sie einen der Männer laut schimpfen:" Herrgott, sehen sie denn nicht, dass der Junge einen Arzt braucht."" Das sehe ich ,aber ich weiß nicht ob wir Tsunade-sama oder Sakura-chan so schnell finden.", erwiderte die Krankenschwester sehr gereizt." Sucht mich jemand?", hallte es von hinten her zu den Männern. Tsunade war gerade eingetreten und musterte die beiden Fremden ausgiebig." Wer ist denn der Kranke?", fragte sie ruhig.

„ Das wissen wir auch nicht. Wir haben ihn gestern aus dem Fluss gefischt.", sagte derjenige der den Unbekannten auf dem Rücken trug." Er hat hohes Fieber und tiefe Wunden.", fügte sein Begleiter hinzu. Tsunade trat auf sie zu und hob die Kapuze des Patienten an. Hinata sah wie ihre Augen größer wurden. Doch dann erwachten Tsunades Lebensgeister wieder." Schnell, macht ein Zimmer bereit und bringt mir Heilkräuter!", schrie sie über die Köpfe der verdutzten Leute hinweg und schon waren sie und die Fremden in den dunklen Flur verschwunden. Hinata lief ihnen nach als sie eine Hand an der Schulter packte. Aus Reflex drehte sie sich sofort um. Hinter ihr stand Shizune, die die ganze Zeit über neben Tsunade gestanden hatte und die sie durchdringend ansah. Langsam, mit strenger Stimme jedoch fragte sie:" Hinata, was rennst du diesen Männern nach?" Sie spürte, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen." Sag Shizune, is...ist der Verletzte unter dem Mantel Na...Naruto?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Shizune sah in ihr von Tränen getränktes Gesicht und nickte.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Was ist passiert?

Hinata saß neben Narutos Bett und wusste nicht recht was sie fühlen sollte. Freude darüber, dass er wieder bei ihr war, oder Kummer ihn in solch einem miserablem Zustand zu sehen. Sein Atem war ruhig und sehr flach, er hatte Verbände am ganzen Körper und immer noch Fieber. Er war sehr blass und wirkte fast schon wie ein Geist. Sie streichte ihm über die Wange. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Sakura sowie Pakuun betraten den Raum. Erschrocken zog Hinata ihre Hand zurück.

" Hinata?! Du bist auch gekommen um ihn zu besuchen.", flüsterte sie mit trauriger Stimme. Leise sprang Pakuun auf die Bettkante des Kranken und sagte bekümmert:" Hhmmm..., Kakashi wird sich sicherlich nicht darüber freuen zu hören, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler halbtod aus einem Fluss gefischt wurde."

" Tsunade hat gesagt, dass er das Schlimmste überstanden hat.", erwiderte Hinata mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme," Sie hat auch gesagt, dass er durch ein Gift sehr geschwächt, worden ist. Sie hat auch erwähnt, dass er tiefe Wunden hat die von etwas verursacht worden sind, das sie selber nicht kennt." Sakura trat an sein Bett und stellte die Lilien in eine Vase." Die Besucherzeiten sind bald um. Wir sollten gehen.", sagte sie leicht ermattet. Hinata folgte ihr nur widerwillig. Sie wollte so gern bei ihm bleiben, ihn weiter ansehen, doch konnte sie es nicht. Zwei volle Tage und Nächte schlief Naruto durch bevor er leicht irritiert im Krankenhaus aufwachte. Er hatte entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen und sein Blick war noch etwas getrübt, doch er erkannte Tsunade auf anhieb." Tsunade! Wo...wo bin ich? Etwa im Konoha-Krankenhaus?", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Tsunade lächelte ihn an und sagte schlicht:" Du hast uns allen einen Schrecken eingejagt, aber kannst du mir mal verraten was dich geritten hat um einer Gruppe von feindlichen Ninjas nachzulaufen, und das alleine?" Naruto verstand erst nicht wovon sie sprach doch langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen zurück. Es entstand ein langes Schweigen zwischen den Beiden. Als Naruto Anstalten machen wollte zu erzählen, stürzte Hinata keuchend in den Raum. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand sie da um ihn im nächsten Moment zu umarmen. Still verharrten sie, bis Tsunade Hinata rausschickte.„ Du hättest sie mal sehen sollen., sagte Tsunade geistesabwesend, Sie hat sogar versucht die Krankenschwestern zu überreden die Nacht über hier zu bleiben. Sie hat sich richtig Sorgen gemacht." Bei diesen Worten bekam Naruto ein schlechtes Gewissen:" Meinetwegen hat sie sich Sorgen gemacht. Weil ich Vollidiot es sicherlich mal wieder übertrieben hab !" Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als nun auch Sakura, mehr oder weniger ins Zimmer stolperte. Sie strahlte und doch waren ihre Augen feucht. Lange starrte sie ihn an bis Tsunade den Raum verließ." Es sieht nicht so aus aber Tsunade war wirklich niedergeschlagen und sogar Shikamaru hat einen Schreck bekommen als ich ihm erzählt hab was passiert ist.", sagte sie schnell während ihr Blick an der Tür haftete.

Sie sah ihn lange und vorwurfsvoll an." Was ist bloß mit allen los! Was guckt ihr mich alle so an als ob ich etwas verbrochen hätte!", beschwerte er sich lauthals, obwohl er genau wusste ,dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Sakuras Stimme wurde hart und sie begann zu schimpfen :" Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht! Ich hatte Angst ,dass du Tot seist Blödmann! Alles was wir wollen ist zu erfahren was dort auf der Lichtung passiert ist!" Sie schnappte nach Luft. Wäre er nicht verwundet gewesen hätte sie ihn mit großer Sicherheit geschlagen. Naruto fixierte seine Hände, genau wie damals als Sasuke fortgelaufen war." Ich weiß nicht was dort vorgefallen ist , O.K. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich den Kerlen auf diese Lichtung gefolgt bin.

Als ich dann dort ankam hab ich mit ihnen gekämpft und während des Kampfes hat einer mich an der linken Schläfe erwischt. Möglicherweise. An das was darauf folgte kann ich mich absolut nicht erinnern." Er saß da und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Sakura, die sich hingesetzt hatte, stand auf und kam nun auf ihn zu. Sie begann eines ihrer Medezin-Ninjutsus anzuwenden." Weißt du wenigstens womit sie dich angegriffen haben?", fragte sie in einem ruhigeren Ton. Naruto jedoch, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich tatsächlich nicht daran was nach dem Kampf passiert war. Er konnte es nur vermuten.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Der einzige Ausweg?

Naruto wurde nach wenigen Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Tsunade hatte ihn fürs Erste zu einer Art „Zwangsurlaub" verdonnert. Unschlüssig wohin er gehen sollte trotte er durch die so wohlvertrauten Straßen seiner Heimatstadt. Sakura war seit ihrem Besuch im Krankenhaus sehr reserviert ihm gegenüber und zu Hinata zu gehen traute er sich nicht. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen weil er wusste, dass sie seinetwegen gelitten hatte." Was ist auf der Lichtung nur passiert? Ich soll 5 Tage irgendwo im Wald gewesen sein. Aber wo verdammt noch mal?"

Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Als er den Kopf hob erkannte er Sensei Iruka, der an der altbekannten Straßenlaterne auf ihn zu warten schien. Naruto eilte ihm mit einem heiteren „Hallo Sensei !" entgegen. Verwundert drehte sich Iruka um." Naruto! Bist du etwa schon aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden?", erwiderte er mit Erleichterung.

Beide unterhielten sich munter auf der geschäftigen Straße, bis Iruka vorschlug im Ichikaru-Imbiss essen zu gehen. Während sie beide ihre gemeinsame Mahlzeit zu sich nahmen platzte es aus Naruto heraus: Ähhhm, Sensei... .

- Ja, was ist los?

Also, ein Kumpel von mir der hat sich letztens bei einer Mission verletzt und das Mädchen das er gern hat, hat sich große Sorgen gemacht und jetzt hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen weil er ihr Kummer bereitet hat. Was glauben Sie sollte er am besten machen damit seine Freundin nicht noch unglücklich wird wenn er nie mehr zurückkommt?

Iruka sah ihn perplex an. Noch nie hatte Naruto mit ihm über solche Dinge gesprochen. Ihm kam es sowieso komisch vor, dass er das Thema überhaupt ansprach. Naruto wich dem Blick seines alten Sensei aus. Er wollte nicht zugeben das der Junge von dem er sprach eigentlich nur er selbst war. Doch Iruka kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Ihm etwas zu verheimlichen war sinnlos.

„Es ist immer schrecklich einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Und manche können daran zerbrechen. Eine Lehre entsteht und schließlich fehlt ein wichtiger Bestandteil im Leben. Man fühlt Einsamkeit und solche Wunden heilen nur sehr langsam oder niemals.", Iruka sprach diese Worte mit den Gedanken an den Verlust seiner Eltern gefesselt. Naruto starrte auf seine Nudeln die in der Fleischbrühe vor sich herschwammen:" Und worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Sensei?"

„Ich will darauf hinaus, dass wenn dein Freund nicht möchte, dass seine Freundin an seinem Verlust zerbricht, er sich von ihr trennen sollte."

Naruto wären vor Schrecke fast die Essstäbchen aus der Hand gefallen. Erschrocken sah er seinen alten Sensei an." Sensei sind Sie sich sicher, dass das der einzige Ausweg ist?", versicherte sich Naruto der versuchte ruhig zu klingen. Iruka antwortete mit einem weltfremden Blick:" Ja Naruto, ich glaube, dass es die einzige Lösung ist."


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: Das Geständnis

Naruto lehnte an einem der drei Holzpfähle wo er, Sakura und Sasuke ihre Prüfung zum Ge-Nin bestanden hatten. Hier hatte er damals, vor Beginn seines Kampfes gegen Neji, zu Hinata gesagt, dass er Menschen wie sie mag. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm schwer ums Herz." Hmm... . Hätte mir denken können, dass du dich hier rumtreibst."

Naruto schreckte hoch. Vor ihm stand Kakashi, der ihn zu mustern schien. Naruto bekam nur ein wirres

„ Hallo, Sensei." raus." Na schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", sagte er mit einem einfachen Lächeln." Sie sind von ihrer Mission zurück? Seit wann ?", fragte Naruto voller Neugier. „ Gerade eben. Du hast es sicher nicht mitbekommen aber Pakuun war im Krankenhaus. Er war an meiner Stelle dort. Ich konnte ja nicht einfach die Mission abbrechen.", bemerkte Kakashi nebenbei," Gut ich muss jetzt wieder los." Er war drauf und dran zu gehen als Naruto ihn bat zu bleiben. Kakashi erwiderte :" Was ist Naruto?"

„ Sensei, warum weichen sie und Sakura mir aus?"

Kakashi hielt inne:" Sakura hat dir also noch nichts gesagt?"

„Was? Wovon reden sie Sensei?", fragte Naruto, den Unruhe überfiel.

„ Sasuke wurde gesichtet. Irgendwo an der Grenze zum Feuerreich."

Naruto war wie betäubt von diesen Worten." Was! Er ist zurück. Aber... , warum?", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„ Es kann nur er sein, weil nämlich diese Person gegen unsere Männer eine Kombination aus Chidori und Schwertkunst einsetzte. Nur ich und Sasuke beherrschen Chidori." In Kakashis Stimme war ein Anflug von Bitterkeit zu hören." Wie lange ist das schon her?", fragte Naruto, der versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Die Antwort erschütterte ihn zutiefst." Einen Tag nach unserer Rückkehr von unserer Rettungsmission im Windreich."

So lange also schon. Seit etwa drei Monaten trieb sich Sasuke also schon im Feuerreich rum und man hatte es ihm die ganze Zeit über verheimlicht. Naruto überkam bittere Enttäuschung. Er war enttäuscht von Sakura und Kakashi. Wie konnten nur sie so etwas Wichtiges für sich behalten? Sensei und Schüler standen sich gegenüber und tauschten eiserne Blicke. Ein Seufzer entrann Kakashis Kehle." Du kannst dich ruhig beschweren. Ich hab keine Einwände. Immerhin, ich und Sakura, wir beide, haben dir nicht beichten können , dass Sasuke wieder zurück ist. Jedoch aus dem einfachen Grund, dass diese Nachricht nach Gaaras Tod vielleicht zu viel für dich wäre." Naruto stand da und erwiderte nichts auf Kakashis Rechtfertigungsversuch.

„ Tsunade will ein Team losschicken das Sasuke findet und ihn nach Möglichkeit nach Konoha zurückbringt. Im Team sind Sakura und zwei andere Ninjas die euch begleiten werden." Naruto sah Kakashi verwirrt an." Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Du bist Teil des Teams. Sobald Sasuke wieder gesichtet wird beginnt eure Mission.", und mit diesen Worten ließ er Naruto auf der Trainingsanlage zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: Erinnerungen

Naruto stand noch lange an derselben Stelle bis er sich auf den Heimweg machte. Auf dem Weg dorthin liefen die Szenen wieder in seinem Kopf ab. Der Kampf mit Sasuke, seinem einzigen Freund und Rivalen, dazwischen der Rat von Iruka und die Drohung von Sasuke, dass er ihn eines Tages zur Strecke bringen würde. In solchen Momenten fehlte ihm Hinata mehr denn je. Der Gedanke daran, dass es ihr wegen ihm schlecht ging quälte Naruto sehr." Wie es ihr wohl gerade geht?", fragte er sich auf seinem Weg.

Hinata war auf dem Weg zu Narutos Wohnung. Als sie nach ihrer Mission ins Krankenhaus gestürmt war um zu sehen wie es Naruto ging hatte man ihr erzählt er sei schon längst entlassen worden. „ Schön, dass er sich so schnell erholt hat., dachte Hinata während sie vor sich herlächelte, Ich hoffe, dass ihm mein Essen schmecken wird." Nun musste sie daran denken was Naruto zu ihr gesagt hatte als er damals von ihrem selbstgemachten Ramen gekostet hatte:" Du wirst eines Tages sicherlich eine gute Braut." Ohne es gleich zu merken wurde Hinata feuerrot.

Im selben Moment dachte Naruto auch an vergangene Dinge. Daran wie tapfer Hinata gegen Neji gekämpft hatte, wie sie ihm Mut gemacht hatte als er auf dem Weg zum Finale der Auswahlprüfung der Chu-Nin war, als sie mit Kiba und Shino Campen waren... . Seitdem hatte sie sich verändert. Sie war selbstbewusster und stärker als früher. Naruto wollte sie bei sich haben. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen wieder so einfach weiterzumachen ohne sie.

Jetzt erst merkte er wie sehr er sie eigentlich brauchte.

Als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete hörte er Schritte im Treppenhaus und er sah runter. Doch es war bloß die alte Dame die in der untersten Etage wohnte. Als er reinkam setzte er sich mit einem Seufzer auf sein Bett, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Nichts ahnend öffnete er sie. Mit einem breiten Lächeln fragte Hinata: " Hast du Hunger?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9: Bedenkzeit

Naruto stand in der Wohnungstür und war völlig überrumpelt. Er hätte jetzt so ziemlich jeden erwartet ,sogar die alte Vermieterin die ständig Geld wollte aber nicht Hinata." Ähhmm... . Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Hinata etwas verunsichert. „ Natürlich.", antwortete Naruto der versuchte seine Überraschung zu verbergen.

" Ich hab uns eine Bohnensuppe gekocht. Willst du mal probieren?"

„Aber klar doch!", erwiderte Naruto freudig. Zusammen saßen sie am Tisch und während Naruto gierig seine Suppe löffelte, sah Hinata ihm zu. Glücklich darüber, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Naruto bemerkte ihren unbekümmerten Blick und, ohne, dass Hinata es mitbekam, fing er an hinter der angehobenen Schüssel zu grinsen." Du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen!", lobte Naruto sie. Hinatas Gesicht begann langsam rot zu werden. Naruto sah sie an und fragte: "Hinata, hast du Fieber?" Beide erwiderten den Blick des anderen und plötzlich mussten sie laut auflachen, denn diese Frage hatte er ihr schon einmal gestellt als sie ihn im Krakenhaus besucht hatte. Das war nach dem Kampf mit Sasuke. Naruto hat im Zimmer an der Decke vor der Tür trainiert als Hinata hereinkam. In diesem Moment war sie ihm so nah wie nie zuvor gewesen. Dabei ist sie purpurrot geworden. Naruto hatte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn gelegt und sie gefragt ob sie Fieber hätte. Vor lauter Aufregung ist sie einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen. Es war eine sehr schöne, aber auch sehr lustige Erinnerung. Für Beide.

Hinata kramte etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Naruto beobachtete sie dabei." Hier!", rief Hinata leise aus während sie ihm eine kleine zerfledderte Schriftrolle reichte. Sie war rotbraun mit einer grünen Umrandung um den weißen Teil in dem die Zeichen für „Geheim" eingelassen waren . Naruto nahm die Schriftrolle an sich und musterte sie ungläubig:" Und, was genau ist das für eine Schriftrolle?"

„ Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben aber diese Schriftrolle enthält ein paar sehr interessante Jutzus und Kombinationskünste. Ich habe sie durch Zufall in der Bibliothek entdeckt als ich auf der Suche nach einem Buch über Pflanzen war. Wollen wir sie uns gemeinsam ansehen?"

„ Also für so was bin ich immer zu haben!", bestätigte Naruto mit einem breiten Lächeln. Gemeinsam saßen sie auf dem Boden und studierten die Schriftrolle. Hinata lehnte an Narutos Brust. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich geborgen und sicher. So als ob niemand ihr etwas anhaben könnte. Als sie schon eine Weile lang so dasaß bemerkte Hinata, dass Naruto eingeschlafen war. Sein Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter und er hielt ihre Hände fest umklammert. Sie blickte in sein Gesicht. Er schien völlig entspannt. Hinata wunderte sich ein bisschen. So gut sie Naruto auch kannte, bisher hatte sie ihn noch nie so sorglos gesehen und genau deswegen war sie umso glücklicher ihn jetzt so zu sehen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10: Die Entscheidung

Naruto wachte am frühen Morgen auf. Hektisch sprang er aus dem Bett in dem festen Glauben heute zum Dienst zu müssen. Doch während er sich anzog fiel ihm ein, dass er für die nächsten paar Tage noch unter Arrest war. Jedenfalls solange Sasuke nicht gesichtet wurde. Er ließ einen deprimierten Seufzer von sich hören. Als er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ, bemerkte er einen kleinen zusammengefalteten Zettel auf dem Tisch den er sogleich öffnete.

„ Ich musste leider schon gehen und wollte dich nur ungern aufwecken. Falls du Hunger hast, es ist noch etwas Bohnensuppe da. Hinata." Naruto musste unweigerlich anfangen zu lächeln." Sie ist wirklich fürsorglich.", bemerkte er, während er erneut die Nachricht las.

Als er nach der guten Mahlzeit sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsgelände machte traf er auf der noch ziemlich leeren Straße Iruka, der sich auf den Weg zur Ninja- Akademie machte." Hey! Hallo Sensei Iruka!", rief Naruto ihm nach. Erstaunt drehte Iruka sich um:" Oh, guten Morgen Naruto. Schon so früh auf den Beinen? Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwatet." Naruto verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimmasse. „ Naruto, weißt du schon wie sich dieser Freund von dir entschieden hat ?", wollte Iruka wissen." Ich glaube das erzähle ich ihnen besser bei einer Nudelsuppe.", antwortete Naruto etwas träge.

Gemeinsam saßen sie auf einem der hohen Drehstühle im Ichikaru- Imbiss und während sie auf ihr Essen warteten stachelte Iruka Naruto an, ihm zu verraten wie er sich entschieden hatte." Also, wie hat sich dein Freund entschieden?", fragte Iruka ein letztes Mal.

" Er hat sich dafür entschieden doch bei ihr zu bleiben., begann Naruto, Er hat lange überlegt bevor er sich entgültig entschieden hatte. Und plötzlich ist ihm aufgefallen wie sehr er sie eigentlich braucht um glücklich sein zu können. Er weis nicht ob es die richtige Entscheidung in den Augen anderer ist, aber er hält es für richtig. Das ist alles was zählt."

Iruka sah Naruto lange an und zum ersten Mal bemerkte er dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen. Dieses unbeschreibliche Leuchten das Glück ausstrahlte. „ Du musst wissen Naruto bei solchen Dingen gibt es keine richtige oder falsche Entscheidungen. Man muss wirklich das tun was man für richtig hält. Und es ist oft schwer solche Entscheidungen zu fällen.", sagte Iruka weise. Naruto nickte bloß um sich gleich wieder auf seine Nudeln stürzen zu können. Für Iruka war diese Reaktion nichts Ungewöhnliches." Oh! Ich muss los. Die Kinder sollen ja nicht auf mich warten., bemerkte Iruka, Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg und danke für die Nudeln.", und während Iruka sich aus dem Staub machte bekam Naruto die Rechnung aufs Auge gedrückt. Doch das machte nichts denn nun fühlte er sich von einer großen Last befreit


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11: Glück

Hinata rannte mit zwei Dosen Tee durch die etwas überfüllten Straßen von Konoha. Sie war auf dem Weg zu Narutos Wohnung.

Seit seiner Entscheidung waren schon ein paar Wochen vergangen. Er bekam wieder Aufträge von Tsunade die er mit großer Freude annahm.

Hinata war nun im maroden Treppenhaus in dem ihre Schritte wiederhallten. Als sie vor der Tür stand, hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie offen wäre. Langsam trat sie ein, als sie plötzlich jemand von hinten umschlang." Hehe. Hab dich!", lachte Naruto, während er sie weiter an sich drückte. Hinata ihrerseits war sprachlos vor lauter Schreck und froh. Denn sie war sich sicher, dass ihrem Glück und ihren Träumen nichts mehr im Wege stand.

Ende


End file.
